Another Point of View
by Sora Moto
Summary: Madeline wants to help with the war efforts when both her brothers head off to fight in WWII. Alfred makes a suggestion that leads to her working with Doctor Erskine on a top secret project. Alt ending, part 1, for North American Mother.


"You want to help with the war."

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, no. Not really. It's just that Matt sent you to stay with me to keep you out of things in Europe. Especially with what happened in the last war."

"Gilbert was not a bad person and he never tried to hurt me."

"I'm sure." Alfred pauses and studies his older, but younger looking, sister. She had worked so hard since the last war to study as a doctor, fighting for her rights to do so all along the way. It was more than her apparent age that gave her problems, she was a woman and women did not become doctors.

Running a hand through his hair Alfred let out a sigh. "Alright, alright. I have a project in the works that you can help with. The doctor in charge has been needing an assistant to help him with his formula."

"Formula? Alfred I don't want to be some doctor's assistant, it's just another name for nurse."

Heaving a sigh, he remarks back. "Now Maddie. Its not like that. This is an important project that could end this war sooner rather than later. I know you can help Dr. Erskine in his work."

Pouting, Madeline puts her hands on her hips. "You just want to keep me away from any chance encounters with Gilbert again."

"I won't confirm nor deny that." He smirks at her.

"Fine I'll do it. I'll work with your doctor on his project. But I get letters from both you and Matthew every week."

"I can't promise that, we'll be on the front lines."

"Tell me you'll try."

"Alright, I'll try."

The two siblings smile at each other and by the end of the week Alfred is shipping off leaving Madeline behind in the care of Dr. Erskine and Colonel Phillips. When she first met them they were surprised by how young she looked but with a few witty comments and remarks she was able to convince them she was more than capable of helping in their endeavor. Then Madeline found herself being introduced to one Howard Stark and found herself liking the man quite a bit. He didn't look down on her for looking so young nor for being a woman. He actually held intelligent conversations with her and challenged her opinions and points of view as he would an equal.

As part of her job helping Erskine, Madeline was to go to the various recruitment stations and inspect the recruits for a candidate for the project. This was how she first met Steve Rogers. She was at a recruitment station when she saw his interaction with the doctor in charge of passing the recruits. He was a skinny thing, scrawny really but his drive to help in the nation's efforts reminded her of Alfred. She was sad to see him rejected, but looking over his file she understood why they had.

She next saw him while taking some time at a theatre to watch a movie. There had been a rude man making a ruckus during the newsreel. She saw him go outside as the man pushed him out of the theatre. She got up from her seat and followed them outside to the back alley where she watched as he fought back as best he could. He was saved by a man in a sergeant's uniform and Madeline found herself sighing in relief. She knew he was a good man.

The third time that she saw him, the two actually got to met. It was at the World Exhibition's recruitment hall. She was there with Dr. Erskine, they were there to see if they could find a candidate for the project. Erskine had been a bit late but seemed eager about a possible candidate. When he described the man he was interested Madeline couldn't help but think he sounded familiar. So imagine her surprise when she followed the doctor into the exam room to look over the young man he was interested in. He seemed surprised by such a young nurse following in the doctor and after a quick nod from herself to Erskine, he was accepted.

Once Rogers began his basic training Madeline accompanied Agent Peggy Carter in reviewing the men that were candidates for the project. However Madeline was even less impressed by the men that Phillips had recruited than Carter was.

"I thought I was signing up for the US army, not a British nanny service."

Private Hodges was quickly called out by Carter but Madeline just seemed to deflate, even if she was in a uniform she knew she didn't look like she belonged there. Rogers must have noticed though because she caught him sending her sympathetic looks.

"Alright you boys, get your rears back in line, Hodges don't be picking fights with our British liaison or your health supervisor."

Madeline smiled and straightened at that. That's right she was here as the health supervisor to make sure these men were fit for the task that would soon be presented to one of them. Phillips went on to begin their training after that and Madeline observed closely. They were all good soldiers, doing as they were told. But Rogers continued to draw her attention. Despite failing at the obstacle course and struggling with all physical tasks she saw his determination to not give up. He wanted this and he wanted it to work. He also used more than just brute force, he was intelligent and it showed. He had qualities that Madeline felt every soldier should have even if he lacked the physical ones. So she was happy for Rogers when she heard he had finally gained Phillips approval for the procedure.

The day for the procedure arrived and Madeline felt excited to see if all their hard work would pay off. She did her part in getting Rogers situated, giving him a small smile that he returned.

"You know when this is all over, you'll have to tell me why you're here."

She gives him a smile. "I think I'd like to do that. Try to relax."

The procedure progressed well, with a slight panic in the middle and towards the end but when Rogers stepped out of the chamber and everyone was able to see how much he had changed everyone was impressed. But their victory soon changed to tragedy as a bomb was set off and Erskine was shot by an assassin who made to steal the last bottle of serum. Madeline was right there at Erskine's side with Rogers as he spoke his last words to Rogers before the man ran off to catch the criminal.

"Madeline, take good care of him."

"I will Doctor. I'll take the best care of him I can."

Rogers managed to catch the man that had shot Erskine but was not able to save the serum. The only consolation to the officials was that at least the Nazi's wouldn't have it as well. Madeline was assigned as Roger's personal doctor so she could monitor him and make sure that any long term effects of the serum were more beneficial than detrimental. When word was received that the project was shelved due to Erskine's passing and the loss of the serum Rogers asked why Madeline wouldn't be able to continue Erskine's work.

"She may have been his assistant but she only knows half the formula. Erskine was working on it long before she was assigned as his assistant."

With the project shelved Rogers found himself getting recruited by the senator to sell war bonds as a way to help in the war effort. When he was given the stage name 'Captain America' Madeline nearly bowled over in a fit of giggles, baffling Rogers.

"Sorry, I guess its a bit of a personal joke. You just remind me so much of my brother."

"You're brother. I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yes, two of them actually. They're over fighting in Europe right now, though Alfred might be in the Pacific. He gets moved around a lot."

"I see, do you worry about them?"

"All the time, but then I look at you and what you represent and I know they'll be fine, especially Alfred. You two are so similar, I hope you get to meet him one day."

"I'm surprised that Erskine didn't have him as a candidate if we're so alike. I'm sure Phillips would have been more ready to agree to someone already a soldier being used instead of someone that failed five times."

Madeline chuckles, "Steve, I'll let you in on a little secret. Erskine's inspiration, the reason you were chosen over the others, was because Alfred inspired him as to what a soldier should be. To be honest what you have become through that serum was Erskine's attempt at making more soldiers like my brother."

"Minus the 'super' part though, right?"

Madeline doesn't answer, just smiles and walks away before Steve finds himself being ushered onto the first of many stages in his war bonds act.

As the weeks went by Steve and Madeline became closer. For Madeline it was almost like having another brother and for Steve it was like he had a little sister to look out for. Despite this growing camaraderie Steve began to get restless with selling war bonds. A restlessness that reached its peak when they went with the OSU to give a show for the troops in Europe. After being booed off the stage in favor of the show girls Steve had sat down and doodled himself as a dancing monkey or a lab rat. Madeline caught him doing so and decided to sit by him silently, offering her support. It was about then that Peggy approached and commented on Steve's view of himself. Steve made a comment about how he wanted to do more, pointing out a hospital truck that had just arrived and how he wanted to be helping these men, not just selling bonds to raise money for them, but actually helping them fight. His reaction to hearing that it was the remains of the 107th that were being brought in had Steve jumping to his feet and making straight for Phillips tent. He asked for the casualty list from the 107th, singling out someone Madeline had heard quite a bit about. She felt for Steve when Phillips mentioned the name sounded familiar and offered his condolences. Steve's next action though was enough to shock everyone.

"Let me go to rescue them."

Phillips shot down the idea, but Madeline couldn't help but feel proud of Steve for wanting to do the mission. Steve was dismissed by Phillips under the excuse that he had to get ready for another show. But Steve seemed to be more determined than ever to do something. Madeline tagged along and as Steve was getting ready to head off, with Peggy trying to convince him to not be rash. Madeline just took a helmet from where the girls kept theirs and plopped it right onto his head.

"You'll want that."

"Let me guess, that brother of yours was pretty stubborn."

"You bet."

They share a smile and eventually Peggy gives in and recruits Stark to fly Steve out over Austria. As Steve is preparing to jump from the plane Madeline stops him and gives him a hug.

"You come back. You're pretty indestructible, but not invincible. So you have to promise me you'll come back."

"You make your brothers say that too?"

"Of course, and you're an honorary one now anyway. So you have to come back so you can meet them."

"Yes ma'am."

And with that he was gone.

When they made it back to the camp Madeline found herself immediately wrapped up in a strong pair of arms and lifted off the ground.

"Madeline!"

It took her a moment to realize that Matthew had picked her up.

"Matthew?"

"Madeline, why would you do something like that? You're supposed to be back home, safe and away from all of this."

"Alfred didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, he said you were working on some project with a doctor but I thought it had been shelved."

"Colonel Williams, if you don't mind I need to have a talk with the little doctor about her actions in letting her patient go off on a fool's errand like she did."

Matthew sets Madeline down and looks her in the eyes, which she tries to avoid.

"I'll handle this General, she's my sister and I think I know why she did what she's done."

There was no further argument from Phillips as Matthew led Madeline away to continue their discussion elsewhere.

It was nearly a week later, when Rogers was just being declared dead, that he returned. Along with 400 freed soldiers in tow. Right after Phillips had told him that he didn't need to worry about any disciplinary actions Madeline ran forward and embraced him in a tight hug.

"You had me worried when you didn't call for us to pick you up."

Peggy had come up at this time as well and Steve held up the transmitter she had given him. It was completely busted, having been shot it seemed.

"Sorry, couldn't call for my ride."

"Madeline."

Madeline turned to see Matthew standing beside Peggy and beamed at him as she released Steve only to drag him over to Matthew.

"Steve, I'd like you to me my brother, Matthew Williams. Matthew this is Steve Rogers."

Matthew nods and holds out his hand. "Its nice to meet you Captain. Madeline has told me how much you remind her of Alfred. I have to say I see the resemblance."

Steve takes the hand and shakes it, surprised by the uniform Matthew is wearing. "You're a Canadian officer?"

"Yes, I am. I'm a colonel."

"Madeline never mentioned that."

"She doesn't usually. It's not something she thinks about very often. To her we're just her brothers."

"I suppose that's true."

After the introductions were done Matthew excused himself and not long after that Madeline and Steve were being sent to London for some leave with many of the rescued soldiers. Once there Steve shows them where he had seen several Hydra bases marked on a map and Phillips asks him to them in going after the bases. Steve agrees and asks if he can select his own team. After meeting with Phillips Steve heads to the pub where some of the men he had rescued, including Bucky, are sitting and having a drink. He joins them and is surprised to learn Madeline is there as well. Apparently she is enjoying herself with the rowdy men, though Steve is more shocked at her drinking.

"Hey Steve, you should try some of this its pretty good for English beer."

"Are you sure you should be drinking that at all?"

"Who me? Just don't tell my brothers, they don't like it when I drink."

"Haha, the little lady's even been keeping up with us."

Shortly after that exchanged Peggy comes in to tell Steve that Stark has some equipment he would like him to test out the next day.

Later Madeline returns to headquarters, having sobered up first, to help Howard with an experiment he is performing on some of the weapons brought back by Steve and the prisoners. The blue energy draws her eyes as Stark is examining it and he notices out of the corner of his eye. She seems almost hypnotized by the strange energy before it explodes and the energy dissipates. After the explosion Stark notes that something about Madeline seems different, but can't put his finger on it. Making note of it for later he moves on to meet with Steve about his equipment.

The next month or so moves by quickly with Steve leading the way into the six Hydra bases he had identified. Madeline takes note that Peggy always has her eye on the blond all American boy and can't help but think they deserve one another when all of this is over. Eventually they get a tip off for the location of Dr. Zola and make a move to capture him. The attack succeeds at the cost of Bucky's life and Madeline finds Steve in a bombed out pub attempting to drink himself into oblivion.

"You and I both know that won't work."

Steve looks up at the petit nurse and pours her a shot of whatever he's drinking. She accepts and sits beside him, sipping the drink.

"You know, we all have lost someone. Be it from war, famine, disease, even old age. We learn to cope though."

"Bucky shouldn't have had to die like that, I should have done something different."

"What could you have done, from what I heard, you did everything you could. Bucky made the decision to fight at your side, don't belittle that decision by making it out to seem like he was behind you. You're both soldiers Steve, and even if you have a higher rank than Bucky, you both knew the risks going into this war."

Silence reigns for a long moment before Steve is caught looking longingly at the bottle in front of him.

"We'll have to find you something stronger that can beat that metabolism of yours. I think it would be great to see you drunk some time."

Steve cracks a smile before toasting Madeline and shooting back his drink.

The next day they meet with Phillips and several others in regards to the information gathered from Zola in regards to Schmidt's plans. When Steve tells them he wants to just go in and bust down the front door, Madeline backs him up.

The plan works and soon Allied forces are taking the base. Madeline stays near Peggy and the two run into Steve as he is pursuing Schmidt. A few words of encouragement later and the three are parting to complete their own objectives. They run into each other again when Steve is trying to catch the plane Schmidt is escaping in and with Phillips at the wheel they manage to get him onto the plane.

Madeline watches uneasily as the plane flies off, praying silently that Steve will be safe. When the base is finally captured Madeline and Peggy go to the control room to wait with baited breath for word from Steve. When he eventually radios back it is with the good news that Schmidt is dead. The happy mood is soon broken though when Steve goes on to say the plane will need to be put down in the water for an emergency landing. Phillips ushers everyone from the room at this, leaving Peggy and Madeline to spend the next few moments talking to Steve. Madeline is mostly silent as she holds Peggy's hand throughout her making plans to teach Steve to dance. When the radio cuts out and they know the plane has crashed Peggy breaks down and Madeline is there to hold her as she cries, a few tears making tracks down her own cheeks.

Madeline joins Stark in his search for the wreckage and Steve. He makes a note that despite knowing her for several years she never ages. He asks her one day and she just smiles at him.

"Howard, you have been a great friend of mine and I want you to know that. I don't age, I will most likely never age. Years from now when you are old and gray I will remain the same. It is my curse I suppose."

After that Stark goes out of his way to make Madeline feel like an adult, even offering to take her on a few dates, which she refuses with the explanation that she is waiting for someone else to figure things out and ask her out himself.

Years pass and the two remain friends until his untimely death. Madeline joins SHIELD after it is created, working from a distance on various projects and rarely interacting with anyone else in the organization. Which is how she learned of the wreckage found in the arctic circle and the man pulled from it. She had tried to be there for when Steve woke up, had wanted to be the one to break it to him just what had happened. To tell him about herself. But by the time she arrived at the headquarters in Manhattan Steve had already made his escape and was being told the truth about the gap in time he had slept through by Fury. Madeline just watches from the sidelines, knowing she's missed her chance. If she were to step in now it would only make this all more difficult for Steve. So she fades back into the crowd and waits for another time, another opportunity.

* * *

For those of you who are lost about what is going on and who Madeline is please read my main story for this 'North American Mother' the 1P version of events. For those that already know what is going on, what do you think? Please review and keep an eye out for Part 2 of this to show up under the Avengers category of crossovers.


End file.
